


Turian Intervention

by Sinedra



Series: Irene Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Krogans, Post-Game(s), Post-Mass Effect 3, Romance, Teasing, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinedra/pseuds/Sinedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene wants to adopt a baby krogan, Garrus does not. Irene, however, is not to be deterred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turian Intervention

“Spirits, Irene-”

“Come on Garrus! Can you honestly say no?”

“Yes, very easily.”

The brunette huffed, blowing uneven bangs askew. “You mentioned back in London that we could-”

Garrus made an indistinguishable mutter, the flanging ringing over her translator. His blue eyes held her firmly, but she made a pathetic whimpering noise and jutted her lower lip out in a pout. “Shepard,” he scolded, “Stop with that creepy twitching.”

“It’s not twitching, it means I’m going to cry.”

“Well stop it.” He shook his head and brought a hand to his face in exasperation. “The creepy things you humans do with your skin,” he leaned back against the wall as she erupted into giggles, “Seriously, no wonder we tried to wipe you out in the Contact Wars. Wearing pyjak pelts on your heads, unbelievably squishy, and terrifying faces.”

Irena gasped for breath as her boyfriend continued to list off insults about humans. “Well not all races have subtler forms of communication. Besides, it was my winning smile that won you over.”

“Right,” he chuckled, “and not the rain of bullets, copious amounts of mercenaries, and the promise of violence on even the simplest of missions.” His brow plate raised as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a hum vibrating through her skin as she placed a kiss against his remaining scars. “Maybe it was that weird kissing thing you do.”

She looked up at him with green eyes, ignoring the extranet site as another ad began to play. “I’m just that charming aren’t I?”

“Only because you took lessons from a master turian.” He looked behind her at the console before shaking his head again. “The point remains that we are not adopting a baby krogan.”

Irene pushed away from him, ignoring the picture of Anderson she’d placed in his honor. This was-… had been his apartment after all. Besides, he had been a great man, one who had given her a chance when few did. “You’re the one who’d brought it up.”

“And I take it back. Why can’t you want an adorable turian baby, or a human child?”

“We did such a great job with Grunt!” She smirked and puffed out her chest proudly. “I’ll even handle the discipline. A few well placed headbutts will fix any future delinquency.” She had just enough time to save the site before Garrus closed it with a groan and called Liara. The Shadow Broker was certainly not amused. It was then that she used Glyph to block her extranet access for, what the asari threatened, was a week.

In spite, she forwarded the link to Jack. It would not be the first time she had surprised Garrus, and he should know better than to think there would ever be a last.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for this drabble, it was like 3 a.m. when I wrote it and have yet to go back and edit.


End file.
